Minamisawa Academy
by YueMinamoto
Summary: UA. En el mundo existen variedad de criaturas mágicas, cada una de ellas aisladas del resto por las barreras creadas por la actualmente mas poderosa especie: los vampiros. Solo existe un lugar donde todas las especies pueden convivir en paz sin rivalidades o discriminaciones: La Academia Minamisawa. Muchos OC. Estan advertidos! NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Minna! Este es mi segundo fic y la verdad no sabía si publicarlo…**

**Es otra de mis retorcidas y obsesivas historias Kouji x OC totalmente UA (Universo Alternativo) solo que esta vez en un Crossover entre muchos personajes y parejas de series que me gustan.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es un Crossover de las siguientes series (hasta ahora, en el caso de que alguna se agregue lo avisaré): Digimon Frontier, Yu-gi-oh!, Blood+, Vampire Knigth, Inazuma Eleven y Naruto. No esta de mas decir que no saldrán todos los personajes de las series nombradas, solo mis favoritos o los que decidí incluir en la historia porque eran necesarios.**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: Muchos OC. **

**Minamisawa Academy.**

Prólogo: 

Quizá para nosotros, los seres humanos, ellos no sean mas que una fantasía, seres provenientes de antiguas leyendas inventadas por quién saber quién en épocas antiguas. Pero la verdad es que viven entre nosotros: Las criaturas mitológicas o mágicas, vulgarmente llamados monstruos, existen en muchas variedades y tamaños, pero no se dejan ver. Muchas veces los hemos imaginado con variadas formas, personalidades e historias, pero la realidad es que la diferencia entre monstruos y seres humanos, a excepción de la apariencia física, es prácticamente nula. No solo actúan como nosotros, también piensan y sienten de manera similar a los seres humanos.

Cada una de estas especies habita en distintos lugares, unos mas urbanos como los Vampiros, Magos o Brujos y otros prefieren ambientes en pleno contacto con la naturaleza, allí encontramos a las hadas y licántropos. En todo el mundo existe un solo lugar donde todas las especies se juntan de manera anónima para convivir entre si, sin prejuicios ni rivalidades: La Academia Minamisawa.


	2. Vampiros

**Hola Minna-san! Aquí al fin el primer capitulo XD**

**No sé si es bueno, malo, horrible, patético o cualquier cosa así que porfavor dejen review**

**Advertencia: En este capitulo aparecen (o son mencionados) personajes de las series: Yu-gi-oh! y Vampire Knigth**

**Advertencia 2: Alto contenido de OC! **

Capitulo 1: Vampiros. 

Nos situamos en una gran mansión estilo oriental en la afueras de Osaka, Japón, o mejor conocido como la Mansión Anagi. El enorme lugar era hogar de una de las familias mas poderosas de vampiros e integrante del "Consejo de Vampiros", el Clan Anagi. Todos aquellos que poseían alguna relación de sangre con la familia principal vivían allí junto con sus sirvientes.

Vemos dentro de la mansión, en una de las muchas habitaciones, a una joven de cabellos celestes despertar. Tras dar un delicado bostezo se deshace de las mantas y sale de la cama para dirigirse a su espejo y observar a través del cristal su rostro cansado, con ojeras y cabello despeinado.

-Buenos días…-dijo con desgano.

Se lavó la cara y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, sin mucho resultado ya que el cepillo quedó atrapado entre sus cabellos.

-¡Odio esto!- exclamó furiosa la muchacha tratando de separar el objeto de su cabello. –Demonios Maldita cosa… -

-Ya maldiciendo desde la mañana… eres un caso sin solución- dijo un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos chocolate deshaciendo el nudo y comenzando a cepillar el cabello de la muchacha.

-Ryou…. Me asustaste…- respondió ella luego de suspirar.

-Lo siento… Yue-sama – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te dije de las formalidades? Estamos en confianza- le preguntó la chica volteándose para verlo a los ojos.

- Por mas que me lo diga… usted sigue siendo mi superior…- Respondió el peliblanco tras negar con la cabeza.

-Por favor, nos conocemos desde los 6 años. Recuerdo lo pequeñito que eras… aunque…Aún lo eres- le dijo la chica. El muchacho llamado Ryou se sonrojó.

-No me digas así… Yue-nee-chan-

-Así esta mejor.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Tras terminar de arreglarse y arroparse ambos jóvenes vampiros bajaron a desayunar.

-Buenos días Onee-sama–dijo la peliceleste a una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Buenos días Yue, Ryou-kun- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días Yami-sama- dijo el niño peliblanco haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego correr la silla de Yue.

-Gracias.- Agradeció la muchacha sentándose junto a su hermana.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio alrededor de diez minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos celestes con un porte elegante y una mirada seria. Ante la llegada de aquel hombre todos los presentes se pararon e hicieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Buenos días padre- dijeron las hermanas al unísono. El pequeño peliblanco se arrodilló.

-Vine a darles un comunicado a ustedes tres y a Shiki-kun que no esta presente- dijo el mayor serio

-Bajará en unos minutos, le encargué que ordenara mi cuarto.- explicó la hermana mayor

-No importa, transmítele la noticia de mi parte. Ustedes cuatro, por decisión del consejo de vampiros entrarán a la Academia Minamisawa.-

Los ojos de los jóvenes presentes se abrieron como platos.

-Pero cuando digamos nuestros nombres ya sabrán quienes somos… y revelar nuestra identidad esta prohibido- habló la menor.

-Entrarán con un apellido falso. También irán del Clan Goldsmith y del De LaRousse. No se pueden negar es una orden del consejo de vampiros.- explicó el hombre.

-Esto será largo- pensó la peliceleste

**Espero que les halla gustado, a mi no me cerró el final pero no se me ocurría otra cosa. XDXDXD **

**Kouji: u.u No tienes remedio**

**Yue: ¬¬ Callate perro**

**Okok bueno, adiós y por favor dejes Review n.n**

**-Yue Minamoto**


	3. Licántropos

**Hoola! Cuanto tiempo no? Hacía ya mucho que no escribía este fic, eso pasa cuando escribes varias historias a la vez y te bloqueas con una, se te traba toda la cadena. **

**Ok, espero que les guste el capitulo ahora si saldrá mi lindo Kouji. No sé xq no hay mas review pero les advierto que por mas que nadie comente yo publicaré esta historia hasta el final o hasta q las ideas seme vallan XD**

**En este capitulo saldrán personajes de las series: Digimon Frontier y Shaman King especialmente. **

Capítulo 2: Licántropos.

Una mujer de aparentes 40 años entró a su casa acompañada por dos niños idénticos. La casa era mediana y con un pequeño jardín delantero. Los niños entraron corriendo, dejaron sus juguetes en el suelo y comenzaron a buscar a alguien.

-¡Kouji! ¡Kouji!- llamaron los pequeños.

Un perro de tamaño grande de pelaje azul oscuro como la medianoche y ojos del mismo color se acerco a ambos niños.

-¡Te extrañamos!- dijeron a dúo ambos abrazando al animal. La mujer sonrió con ternura.

Los hermanos corrieron hasta el jardín trasero seguidos por el perro de nombre Kouji que caminaba calmado.

Tras jugar un largo rato ambos niños quedaron profundamente dormidos sobre su mascota mientras este descansaba con la cabeza sobre sus patas. La mujer se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Siento mucho cargarte con esto.- dijo acariciando la cabeza del perro. Este volteo a verla.

-No te preocupes.- habló el animal.- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la persona que me permitió quedarme en su casa.-

-Aún así… eres como uno mas de la familia ya.-

El extraño animal parlante había llegado a esa casa una noche muy fría hace dos años buscando refugio debajo de un árbol en el jardín. La dueña del lugar, una mujer en sus treinta llamada Himeno, supo de inmediato que no se trataba de un perro común y corriente, sino de un Licántropo. Desde entonces, se volvió un miembro mas de la familia y la mascota de los hijos gemelos de Himeno, pero, aún así, a la mujer no le conformaba la respuestas que la criatura le había dado aquella vez que llegó a su casa sumamente enfermo y agotado. En si, que un licántropo abandonara su grupo era algo demasiado extraño ya que esta especie, desde el principio de los tiempos, fueron seres de manada a los cuales les resultaba difícil sobrevivir solos.

Cuando Kouji llegó, lo primero que Himeno pensó fue que lo habían excluido de su grupo, fue por eso, que le permitió permanecer en su hogar. Pero cuando juntó coraje suficiente como para preguntarle, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una mirada nostálgica y triste y por más que insistió no consiguió otra respuesta.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba la preocupación de Himeno por el estado de su nueva "mascota" aumentaba. Ya que, a pesar de la obvia diferencia entre especies, lo consideraba como un hijo mas.

Por otro lado, Kouji también tenía sus dudas. ¿Cómo es que aquella mujer que aparentaba ser una madre común divorciada sabía de la existencia de los de su especie? Esa duda lo atormentaba, pero a pesar de esto, consideró mejor no preguntar nada para no arriesgarse a que lo echaran del lugar. Aún así, la identidad de Himeno era algo que no podía pasarse por alto, no solo por su seguridad, sino por la de ella y la de sus hijos Hiroto y Makoto.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta, y debía aceptar las acciones tomadas por aquellos de su especie y las consecuencias que estas traían.

-Estan en un error.- pensó en voz alta el licántropo mientras observaba el horizonte a través de las rejas de que protegían el jardín.- No existen consecuencias, solo lo inevitable.-

-Claro que no.- dijo una voz proveniente del otro lado del portón. –Lo sucedido tiene un culpable y ese culpable debe de ser exterminado.-

Kouji se asomó por el portón para encontrarse con otro de su misma especie.

-No gracias, no me inclinaré por mas violencia.-

-¿Entonces dejarás que esos chupa sangre sigan libres y felices?-

-Por mi…- Le respondió intentando dar por terminada la discusión.

-Entonces ¿Dejarás libres a aquellos seres que secuestraron a tu hermano?-

Kouji gruñó como respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Len, pertenecía a una manada amiga de la tuya. Soy de los pocos que logró escapar y me enviaron a buscarte.-

-¿A mi?- preguntó para luego recostarse sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Si, saben que sobreviviste y te necesitamos, somos pocos y es de suma importancia incrementar nuestro número.-

-Ese no es mi problema. Doy como perdida esta batalla. Si estamos aquí hoy, es porque el destino así lo quiso y eso no puede cambiarse. Aquellos que se revelen contra el destino, morirán.-

-La felicidad aguarda a aquellos que aceptan su destino, la gloria solo a aquellos que luchan contra el.-

Kouji lo miró bien analizando sus expresiones en el caso se que se tratara de un engaño o alguna trampa. Sus ojos dorados expresaban seguridad.

-Me conformo con la felicidad.- finalizó para luego voltear.- No correré el riesgo de morir cuando las posibilidad de que las cosas se arreglen son de una en un millón.-

Estaba dispuesto a entrar a la casa cuando recordó aquello que su hermano solía decirle:

"_Morir no tiene absolutamente nada de ilógico, lo ilógico sería vivir una vida sin metas"_

Len sonrió. Había logrado su objetivo.

**Listo! Espero que les haya gustado el** **capi. La verdad es que este capi lo tenía escrito hace RATO pero me tomo mi tiempo para subir los capis. Gomen si quedó algo corto.**

**Kouji: ¬¬ Xq digo tantas frases cursis?**

**Yue: No sé XD Se me ocurrió hacerte algo mas filosófico **

**Kouichi: Xq siempre me secuestran o estoy desaparecido?**

**Yue: XD Es que amo que Kouji te busque **

**Kouji/Kouichi: Jamás te aburres de hacernos la vida miserable**

**Yue: No n.n En fin dejen review porfaaaa. Me impulsa mucho a escribir estas cosas **


End file.
